Descendants of Allan Perley (1608-1675)
of Alan Perley and Susann Bokenson #Alan Perley (1608-1675) #*m. 1635, Susanna Bokenson (-1692) #*#John Perley (1636-1729), carpenter, housewright, a "commissioner," selectmen, ensign #*#Samuel Perley (1640-), farmer #*#Lt. Thomas Perley (1641-1709), representative, selectmen, constable, grand juror, trial juror, moderator #*#*m. 1667, Lydia Peabody (1644-1715) #*#Nathaniel Perley (1643-1668) #*#Sarah Perley (c1648-befc1694) #*#Timothy Perley (1653-c1718), surveyor of highways, #*#Martha Perley (1657-) of Lt. Thomas Perley and Lydia Peabody #Lt. Thomas Perley (1641-1709), representative, selectmen, constable, grand juror, trial juror, moderator #*m. 1667, Lydia Peabody (1644-1715) #*#Capt. Thomas Perley, Jr. (1668-1745), farmer, town clerk, surveyor of highways, juror, moderator of town meetings, selectmen, representative, school master of the town #*#*m. 1st, Sarah Osgood (1675-1724) #*#*m. 2nd, 1727; Mrs. Elizabeth (Porter) Putnam (-1746) #*#Lt. Jacob Perley (c1670-1751), selectmen, constable, surveyor of highways, juror, moderator of town meetings, town treasurer #*#Lydia Perley (1672-) #*#Mary Perley (-) #*#Hepzibah Perley (-c1695) #*#Sarah Perley (c1683-1769) of Capt. Thomas Perley Jr. and Sarah Osgood #Capt. Thomas Perley, Jr. (1668-1745), farmer, town clerk, surveyor of highways, juror, moderator of town meetings, selectmen, representative, school master of the town #*m. 1st, Sarah Osgood (1675-1724) #*#Lydia Perley (1696-prob young) #*#Mary Perley (1697-1738) #*#*m. c1717, John Baker, Esq. (1690-), Justice of the Peace #*#Hepzibah Perley (1699-) #*#Moses Perley (1701-c1702) #*#Sarah Perley (1703-1779) #*#Thomas Perley III (c1704-1795), member of Commity of Safety and Correspondence, moderator of town meetings, fence viewer, hogreeve, constable, tithing man, warden, surveyor of highways, selectmen and assessor, town clerk, town treauserer #*#Mehitable Perley (1708-1723) #*#Rebecca Perley (-) #*#Allen Perley (1714-) #*#Asa Perley (1716-1806), surveyor of highways, field driver, constable, hogreeve, moderator of town meetings, selectmen, committe of safety, represtative, member of the Provincial Congress #*#Margaret Perley (1719-) of Mary Perley and John Baker #Mary Perley (1697-1738) #*m. c1717, John Baker, Esq. (1690-), Justice of the Peace #*#John Baker, Jr. #*#Mary Ann Baker (c1724-) #*#*m. John Boardman (-) #*#Samuel Baker #*#Anna Baker #*#Thomas Baker I #*#Thomas Baker II of Mary Ann Baker John Boardman #Mary Ann Baker (c1724-) #*m. John Boardman (-) #*#Capt. Francis Boardman (1748-1792) #*#*m. Mary Hodges (1752-1828) of Capt. Francis Boardman and Mary Hodges #Capt. Francis Boardman (1748-1792) #*m. Mary Hodges (1752-1828) #*#Mary Boardman (1778-1840) #*#*m. Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772-1851), 5th U.S. Secretary of Navy #*#Elizabeth Boardman (c1779-1798) #*#Capt. Francis Boardman, Jr. (1785-1870), sea captain #*#John Boardman (c1786-1791) #*#Sarah Boardman (c1787-1810) of Mary Boardman and Benjamin Williams Crowninshield #Mary Boardman (1778-1840) #*m. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772-1851), 5th U.S. Secretary of Navy #*#Elizabeth Boardman Crowninshield (c1804-?) #*#Mary Crowninshield (c1806-?) #*#Benjamin Varnum Crowninshield (c1808-1829) #*#Francis Boardman Crowninshield (1809-1877) #*#George Casper Crowninshield (c1812-1857) #*#*m: Harriet Elizabeth Dickason Sears #*#Lucia Crowninshield (c1812-1812) #*#Anstis Williams Crowninshield (c1815-?) #*#Anna Casper Crowninshield (c1816-1867) #*#Edward Augustus Crowninshield (1817-1859) #*#*m: Caroline Maria Welch (1820-1897) #*#Lucy Ann Crowninshield (1818-?) #*#Mary Ann Crowninshield (1819-1821) of Edward Augusts Crowninshield and Caroline Maria Welch #Edward Augustus Crowninshield (1817-1859) #*m: Caroline Maria Welch (1820-1897) #*#Edward Augustus Crowninshield, Jr. (1841-1867) #*#Lt. Francis Welch Crowninshield (1843-1866) #*#Frederic Crowninshield (1845-1918) #*#*m: Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841-1921) of Frederic Crowninshield and Helen Suzette Fairbanks #Frederic Crowninshield (1845-1918) #*m: Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841-1921) #*#Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868-1941) #*#*m: Carl August de Gersdorff (1865-1944) #*#Edward Aguustus Crowninshield (1867-) #*#Francis Welch Crowninshield (1872-) of Helen Suzette Crowninshield Carl August de Gersdorff #Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868-1941) #*m: Carl August de Gersdorff (1865-1944) #*#Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) #*#*m: Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) #*#Alma de Gersdorff (1897-?) #*#Caspar Crowninshield de Gersdorff (1901-?) of Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff and Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. #Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) ##m: Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) ###Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919-2003) ###Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921-) ###Constance "Conny" Bradlee (1924-1993) Sources Books *History of the Perley Family, by Martin Van Buren Perley *Ancestry of Priscilla Baker: who Lived 1674-1731, and was Wife of Isaac Appletown of Ipswich (1870), William S. Appleton *The Genealgocical and Biographical History of The Manning Families of New England and Descendants; from the Settlements in America to Present Time., Pg. 707, by William H. Maning *The Boardman Family in Topsfield, Mass., Pg. 4, by Miss H. Rosa Towne Internet Category:Descendancy lists